U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,072 discloses a comb cleaner in which rollers with bristles are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,307 discloses a cleaning and sterilizing device for dental equipment in which rubber bristles clean the instrument as it is inserted into the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,376 discloses a brush cleaning apparatus in which a brush is moved through and along a horizontal slot and is first acted upon by spikes and then by bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,939 discloses a hair brush cleaner in which the brush is inserted horizontally into the device and then removed and while inside fingers rotate between some of the bristles of the brush to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,253 discloses a hairbrush or comb cleaner in which a horizontally positioned hairbrush is cleaned by rotating brushes to remove hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,646 discloses a device for cleaning hairbrushes and combs in which the hairbrush is cleaned by a single set of bristles and currents of air and then is placed into a chamber for cleaning and drying.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1,295,774, disclosed May 22, 1969) discloses a comb and hair cleaning device in which the brushes are placed vertically into the device and vibrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,318 discloses a hair brush cleaning device having a rotatable brush roller having fingers engaging the bristles of the brush to be cleaned.
Russian Patent No 485107 of Dec. 25, 1979, with a reciprocating holder to Mitrofanov SA, discloses a washing unit for hairbrushes in which the hairbrush is moved with respect to a cleaning solution.